I'm Glad I Know You Now
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Harry never really noticed Theresa Kita much at Hogwarts. Funny circumstances have led them to be friends. Now, they must work together to find out what is going wrong at Hogwarts school. HarryxOC Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its charaters.
1. Identification Clarification

Theresa Kita went Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Not that anyone noticed her. Nobody really did. She has light brown hair and blue eyes and is 5'6". Her best friend Drea Snape (she has different part here) was the only one who noticed her, but Drea was a Slytherin and Theresa was a Gryffindor. Theresa was orphaned as a youth and grew up with a nice lady who lived on Privet Drive. The last year of Hogwarts had been about 3 years ago, and she moved into her own apartment in London. She worked in the Quidditch Department at the Ministry. She was still very unnoticed, except by her co-workers. In her 5th year at Hogwarts, Theresa had gotten a crush on Harry when he helped her. Blaise Zabini had been giving her a hard time, but Harry told him to back off. The only thing he had ever said to her was "No Problem" and he never talked to her again. Now after 3 years at the age of 20, Theresa was visiting her "Auntie" at Privet Drive. She had been asked to come to dinner, while another family on Privet Drive came over.

"Theresa, the guests are here!," Aunt Mary called.

Theresa came into the living room from the kitchen. In the living room were four people and her aunt. The first was a woman, very skinny and tall. The next was a man, large with almost no neck and a large mustache. Next to him was a very...HUGE young man. Behind them, Theresa was shocked to see Harry, who obviously was stunned to see her.

"Theresa, these are the Dursleys' and their nephew Harry Potter," her aunt said,"This is my...uh...niece Theresa."

"Hello, Theresa said, pulling some of her hair out of her face,"Um, dinner is ready."

"She insisted she'd make it," Aunt Mary said, smiling.

"She lives with you?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

"Oh, no, she came to visit me, thats all," Aunt Mary said,"She is 20 and has her own apartment."

"Oh," Petunia said, glancing at her son who still lived at home.

They all went into the dining room. Theresa ended up in a seat beside Harry. He smiled at her. All through dinner it was mostly the Dursleys' and Aunt Mary who spoke. After dinner, they talked in the living room. Theresa was ready to fall asleep on the couch, when there was a light tap on the window. 2 tawny owls were at the window. Theresa quickly excused herself to the hallway. She opened the door and the owls dropped the letters in her hand and then flew away. Quietly shutting the door, she read that one envelope was for Harry. She quietly opened the living room door a bit. Luckily, Harry was sitting nearest the door. She tried to call him, but the Dursleys' were laughing too loudly. She quickly took out her wand and prodded him softly in the side with it.

"Ow," he said, turning her way.

Theresa motioned him into the hall. He quietly got up and went into the hallway.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Here," she said, handing him the letter.

They opened their letters to find invitations. It was to Ron and Hermione's wedding at Hogwarts in a months time. Harry didn't seem surprised. Theresa was shocked, though. Harry looked at her curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"I-I'm never invited to anything, well except for Drea's wedding to Draco 3 years ago," she said softly,"They want me to be the Maid of Honor."

She had talked to Hermione a lot. They were pretty good friends, but not really close.

"Well...meet the Best Man," Harry said,"Did I ever talk to you at Hogwarts?"

"Once," Theresa muttered, walking to the kitchen.

Harry followed her.

"You were the one...Zabini, right...was bullying?"he asked, racking his brains to remember her.

"Yes," she muttered, kind of irritated at the thought.

"Sorry, it was hard to tell," Harry said,"You look different."

"..."

"Well, your hair is longer and...um...yeah," Harry blushed.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen me at the Ministry," Theresa said, sitting at the table,"I work in the Quidditch Department."

"Oh, well...as an Auror, I'm quite busy," Harry defended.

"So, you live with the Dursleys'?" Theresa asked, changing the subject.

"No, I moved," Harry said,"I live in a house."

"Thats good," Theresa said.

"Yeah, it took awhile to finish the clean up, though," Harry said, running a hand through his hair," The Order had used it as headquarters a few years back..."

"You live at the old Black residence," Theresa guessed.

"Yeah, there are no blood relatives so I got the house," Harry said,"Sirius wanted me to have it even though he is still alive. He lives with me. I hear he is working on something to himself, he won't tell me what."

"Interesting,"Theresa said, yawning.

"I'm boring you aren't I?" Harry grinned.

"Oh, only slightly," Theresa said.

Harry chuckled.

"So what about you?," Harry asked.

"Well...I live in an apartment not for from where you say you live," she said,"I'm working on looking for my real parents."

"Sounds cool," Harry said,"Have you found out anything?"

"only that I'm a pureblood witch and that my mom was Daisy Carter. But that seems to be her maiden name."

"Well, good luck on that," Harry said.

The 2 could hear the Dursleys leaving.

"So, I'll see you at the wedding rehearsals?," Harry asked.

"Yeah, see ya," she said.

"Bye."

"Bye."


	2. The Wedding

Wedding Reception

"Oh, thanks for being in the wedding, Theresa!," Hermione said, hugging her.

"No problem," Theresa said," Its about time you and Ron tied the knot."

Hermione laughed.

"Hey, Theresa!," Seamus Finnigan said, coming over.

Hermione went off to talk to the Patil sisters.

"Hey...you know my name?," she asked, surprised.

"Everyone does," Seamus said," You were one of the prettier girls in Gryffindor. Everyone said so, especially the mates who were in my dorm."

Theresa blushed.

"Thanks, Seamus," she said," So where is Dean?"

"Hanging out with his wife Ginny on the dance floor," he answered.

"Really?," Theresa said.

"Yeah," Seamus said," Got back together 2 years ago. Harry and Ginny wanted to be "just friends". Imagine marrying your best friend's sister."

Theresa smiled and shook her head.

"Or your best friend's brother," Seamus laughed.

"No, that would be crazy," Theresa laughed.

"So, you actually laugh," someone said from behind them.

Theresa turned to see Harry's smile and bright green eyes.

"Well, I see Lavender, talk to you later," Seamus said, leaving them.

"So, just weren't into dating Ginny?," Theresa asked.

"Nah, she isn't my type," Harry chuckled.

"And what is? Tall, blond, and a good Keeper?," she teased.

"NO! Not at all," Harry laughed.

He took a swig from the beer bottle he was holding.

"You're gonna get yourself sick," Theresa said.

"Oh, c'mon, 3 won't kill me," Harry said.

"You've had 3?!," Theresa asked, shocked.

"No, 5. But still," Harry said," I'll be okay."

"I wouldn't like to be you tomorrow," Theresa said.

"Haha, could you do me a favor, though?," Harry asked.

"Whats that?"

"Could you get me home?"

They laughed.

"Alright, you drunk," Theresa said.

"You know where it is and everything, right?," harry asked.

"My aunt was in the Order, of course I know," Theresa said, taking his hand.

She went and found Ron and Hermione.

"I'm gonna take him home," she said, pointin to Harry," See you, and Congrats, again!"

They waved as she guided Harry outside.

"You are so lucky you live on the next street over," she said.

"Yep!," Harry said, cheerfully.

Theresa rolled her eyes.

Soon they were at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"We're here," she said.

Harry opened the door, but quickly turned around, leaned over the railing and hurled.

"OH! Oh, okay," Theresa said, rubbing his back," Uh, um...okay."

She brought him inside.

"Um...Sirius...Mr. Black?," she called.

Suddenly, a portrait showed itself, its curtains having flown open. It started screaming about blood traitors, until the lady in the portrait suddenly went silent when she saw Theresa. A man with longish black hair closed the curtains quickly.

"Oh...um...Sirius?," Theresa asked.

He nodded.

"Harry got drunk?," he said, looking at his pale godson.

"Yeah, could you make him a hangover potion?," she asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Bring him to his room, 3rd floor, 2nd door to the left. He'll have some asprins in his bathroom," he said heading to the kitchen.

Theresa carried him up to his room.

"Ugh, tahnks, Theresa," Harry said, sitting on his bed.

"Shh, just lie down," she said, going to get the asprin.

She conjured a wash cloth with her wand and wet in the bathroom. She used that on Harry's face. Soon, Sirius was there. He had a glass of water for Harry. After taking the asprin and potion, Harry ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"So, whats your name?," Sirius asked.

"Theresa Kita," she said.

She ran to help Harry, who was hurling into the sink. By the time she and Sirius had gotten Harry to fall asleep, it was 11:30 p.m.

"So, how did you get my mother's potrait to shut up?," Sirius asked," You know...you look like someone I used to know..."

They got along well, Theresa and Sirius.

"I dunno," she said," Well, I'll come back tomorrow morning to see how he is doing."

"Alright, bye, Theresa," he said.

"Bye," she said, and apperated.


	3. Father

-Next Morning: 9:30-

Theresa apperated to 12 Grimmauld Place. She knocked on the door which was opened by Sirius. He smiled.

"Hi, Theresa," he said," He'll be down in a moment."

5 minutes later, Harry came downstairs yawning. He saw Theresa and blushed crimson.

"Uh, hi," he said," Sorry about yesterday, but thanks."

"No problem," she laughed," Feeling better?"

"Much," Harry grinned," Um...wanna stay for breakfast?"

"Oh, a...I ate," she said.

"Well, stay anyways," he said," Company will be nice."

"You're telling me," Sirius muttered, going into the kitchen.

Harry and Theresa exchanged a glance, but followed him into the kitchen.

"So, Theresa, any progress on finding you father?," Harry asked.

Sirius suddenly took interest in the conversation.

"No, nothing. I only just found out my mum was killed by Voldemort," Theresa said.

"She who?," Sirius asked.

"Her mother, Daisy Carter," Harry said.

Sirius almost dropped his mug of coffee, which he was drinking from.

"Daisy Carter?!," he spluttered.

Harry and Theresa gave him strange looks.

"Uh-huh," she said.

Sirius stood up.

"I have to go," he said, walking out.

Theresa looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"Maybe I should go...," Theresa said, slowly getting up.

"NO, um...let me just...go talk to Sirius," Harry said, having her sit back down," Excuse me."

He got up and went to Sirius's room. He knocked on the door.

"Sirius? Can I come in?," he asked.

Sirius opened the door and went to sit on a chair in the corner. Harry shut the door behind himself.

"Sirius, what happened?," he asked.

"I told you before that I was working on something, right?," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Harry said, sitting on the bed.

"Well, what I was doing was looking for...my daughter," Sirius said.

"You had a wife?," Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes, your mum's best friend, Daisy Carter," he said.

"Wait..." Harry said, shocked," Daisy Carter...that is Theresa's mum. So that means..."

"I'm her father, Harry," Sirius said.

"She is your daughter?," Harry said," She is Theresa Black?"

"She looks very much like her mother," Sirius sighed," I should have known..."

"Daisy must have been very pretty," Harry muttered.

Sirius smiled.

"She was," he said," Harry, I can tell you fancy my daughter."

"No, I don't," he blushed," We're just...just friends."

Sirius grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Harry," he said.

"You should tell her, Sirius," Harry said.

"I will or she'll keep looking for me, won't she?," Sirius chuckled.

Harry smiled.

They walked back to the kitchen. Theresa was playing with her watch when they walked in.

"Theresa...I'm your father," Sirius said.

She looked shocked for a second. She looked at Harry, who nodded.

"Wha-WHAT?!," she said.

"Your mother, Daisy Carter, married me," Sirius said," She became Daisy Black and we had you. When I was sent to Azkaban, you were s-sent to an orphanage. Your mom was at James and Lily's when Voldemort went there and he killed her. You were there, too. You survived because of Harry, I suspect. Hagrid found you and you were sent to an orphanage. People said, before I was proven innocent, that I had no idea your mother and you were there or else I never would have sold James and Lily out to Voldemort."

Theresa's eyes filled with tears.

"D-dad?," she asked, unsure.

Sirius nodded.

Theresa ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you, too," he said, stroking her hair," You look a lot like your mother."

Theresa smiled. She turned to Harry, who was smiling. She ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?," he asked, bewildered.

"If you hadn't have wanted to be my friend, I might have never met my dad," she said," Also, if it weren't for you, I might not be alive."

"Oh, well...you're VERY welcome," Harry said, extremely glad he had kept her alive.

Theresa kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"I have to go tell Aunt Mary, I'll see you later," she said to them.

She apperated away.

Sirius walked up to Harry, smirking.

"Oh, yeah, that blush on your face just proves you like her ONLY as a friend," he said," You are VERRRRRRY welcome, Theresa. Can you PLEEEASE let me-"

"SHUT UP!," Harry said, walking away.

-At Aunt Mary's-

"I'm happy for you, T," she said, hugging Theresa," Now, what about that Harry Potter boy?"

"What do you mean?," Theresa asked.

"Well, you two seemed to like each other," Aunt Mary said.

"I liked him years ago in my 5th year, Auntie," she said," That was the year he went out with Cho Chang. I don't like him like that anymore."

"Sure you don't. I never liked that Chang girl. Ended up with Davies," Aunt Mary said.

"Look, I have to go," Theresa laughed," I'll talk to you later."

"Say hello to Harry for me," she said.

"Okay, bye," Theresa answered.

"Bye, dear."


	4. Happy Birthday, Harry!

-The Next Day-

Theresa apperated to Grimmauld Place.

"Morning, Dad," she said, hugging him.

"Morning," Sirius smiled," You wanna go wake Harry up?"

"Okay!" she said, cheerfully.

As she disappeared upstairs, Sirius smirked.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," he said.

Theresa walked into Harry's room. He was curled up on the bed. Theresa snuck up to his bed. She stopped when she saw his face. She grinned slightly, brushing back some of his bangs. She let her fingers pass over his cheek to his jaw. She then leaned in close to his face and..

"WAKE UP, HARRY!!" she shouted.

Harry shot up and fell off the bed. Theresa laughed.

"Morning, Harry," she said, kneeling beside him.

He scowled at her.

"Morning," he said, harshly.

He rubbed his side, where he had landed on the floor. He saw Theresa's hand replace his. He looked at her surprised, but didn't say anything. 

"You might want to get dressed," she said.

Harry nodded and got up. Theresa walked to the door to go downstairs.

"Oh, and Harry," she said.

He looked at her.

"Happy Birthday!"

Harry smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

She winked ath him and headed downstairs.

-10 Minutes later-

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Sirius and Theresa waiting for him. He went and sat next to Theresa.

"Hey, Harry, I was thinking. Would you like to go around London with me today?" she asked.

"Um...sure," Harry shrugged, trying to hold down his joy.

"Okay," she beamed," First, eat your breakfast."

Harry downed that quickly.

"Okay then, lets go," Theresa said.

"You two be careful," Sirius said.

"We will!" they said.

Just before Harry walked out of the kitchen, Sirius grabbed him.

"Make sure she stays safe, or else..."

"Don't worry, Sirius," Harry said," She'll be fine, I'll take good care of her."

Sirius sighed as Harry left.

"Okay...I'll trust you," Sirius said.

-In London-

The two went to a bunch of muggle stores. They even went to see a movie. They spent hours in London. When it got dark, they went to Theresa's apartment.

"Its so small," Harry said, looking around.

"Its fine enough for me," Theresa said, making tea with her wand," Its cool in the summer and cozy in the winter."

"You could move in with me and Sirius," said Harry, timidly," The house is probably yours, actually."

"Harry, its fine," she laughed, making cups appear," I don't mind living here."

They drank their tea in silence. Harry racked his brain for something...ANYTHING...to say.

"Um...thank you," he said," For for going around London with me for my birthday."

"Its no big. Kinda lame gift," Theresa said, bringing her finger around the rim of her cup.

Harry smiled.

"Well, to me its not," he said.

Theresa smiled. They both jumped when they heard a clap of thunder.

"Oh...great," Theresa muttered," I guess you should be back to the house."

"And leave you alone in this empty apartment? I don't think so," Harry answered.

"Harry, I'll be-" she started.

"I'm staying no matter what you say," Harry said, stubbornly.

Theresa sighed.

"Alright," she said.

She cleaned the dishes magically and she and Harry sat on the couch. The two just looked around occasionally, glancing at one another. Once, they caught each other's eyes.

"Theresa, I don't know if anyone has told you, but you have pretty eyes," Harry said, taking off her glasses.(If you didn't know, she has them.)

Theresa blushed.

"Thanks," she said.

Harry grinned and gave her ber glasses back. They heard another crash of thunder.

"Harry, I'm glad you stayed," Theresa said," I'm really not that fond of storms."

She moved closer to Harry and lay her head on his shoulder. Harry hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you mind spending the night?" Theresa asked, drowsily.

"Not at all," he said.

They both lay on the couch. Theresa rest her head on Harry's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. After awhile, Theresa'a breathing changed to show she was asleep. Harry kissed the top of her head gently.

"Sweet dreams," he said.


	5. Return to Hogwarts

Harry woke up groggily. He opened his eyes, but shut them quickly with a scowl. The sun was shining through the window onto his face. Harry rubbed his eyes with his right hand before picking his glasses off the glass table beside him and putting them on. He looked and saw Theresa still on his chest. He yawned and ruffled his constantly messy black mop of hair. He felt Theresa move. He watched as her eyes blinked a bit. Her eyes then moved up to him. They both smiled.

"Morning," Theresa said, sitting up and stretching.

"Mornin'," Harry said, sitting up, too.

"Have a good rest?"

The two turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the middle of the living room.

"Professor!" they exclaimed, jumping up.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No need to be alarmed," he said," No need to be formal here."

"Oh, um, please sit down," Theresa offered, awkwardly.

"I think I'll do that," he said, seating himself on an armchair across from the couch.

Harry and Theresa both sat back down, blushing and completely embarrassed.

"Um, Pro-Albus...what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Ahh, that. Well it seems that there has been some trouble at Hogwarts recently," Dumbledore said, solemnly," I've requested that some Aurors take up post at Hogwarts."

Theresa exchanged a glance with Harry.

"Also, I'd like a new teacher to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore continued," Severus is going back to Potions as Horace has retired once agian."

"But, Albus, who-?" Theresa started.

"I think yourself and Mr. Potter might do well," Dumbledore smiled," A great Auror who destroyed Voldemort and a very powerful witch with as much knowledge and fast paced learning ability as Ms. Granger, or the new Mrs. Weasley, would help the school a lot."

"What is going on though?" Harry asked.

"More dark events, Harry," Dumbledore said, " I have reason to believe another teacher on the staff is responsible. There are quite a few new teachers now. Now, will you both accept and come back to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Professor," they said in unison.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Old habits die hard..." he said," I'm glad. Now I must get back. I must check on Fawkes. Burning Day is coming soon."

With that, he apperated.

"Are you sure you should take that job?" Harry asked," Its supposed to be cursed."

"It USED to be," Theresa said," You should get home. Sirius is probably worried."

"He is probably more worried about you," Harry grinned," I'll leave though. See you soon, Miss Black."

Harry apperated.

-Sept. 1st-

Harry and Theresa reported to Dumbledore's office an hours before the children would arrive. Sirius wasn't very sure about them being at Hogwarts, but he gave in after they told him it was completely safe.

"Ahh, Harry, Theresa, welcome," Dumbledore said," I'd like you to meet the rest of our staff. You know Professor Severus Snape, our Potions Master."

Snape narrowed his eyes at them. Even though he was fulfilling a plan when he attacked Dumbledore, he still despised Harry. Now that he knew Theresa was Sirius's daughter, he wasn't very nice towards her.

"Professor McGonagall is of course our Transfiguration teacher," Dumbledore continued," Professor Drea Malfoy in Care of Magical Creatures."

Theresa whipped around. Her best friend was smiling behind her.

"Hey, T!" she said.

"Where is Draco?" Theresa asked, hugging her.

"Bathroom," Drea sighed," He is the new Charms teacher."

Theresa laughed, just as Draco came in. His attention went to Harry automatically.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Tension was obviously in the room. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Devin Delrid is the new History of Magic professor," Dumbledore finished.

Devin smiled. Harry thought he seemed...sort of...familar. He had dark brown, short, wavy hair and brown eyes. He was strikingly handsome, as the girls noticed. Harry didn't like him for some strange reason. It was a gut feeling that he had.

"Now that everyone has been introduced, let us all get settled into our rooms and offices before the feast," Dumbledore said.

Snape and McGonagall all stayed to talk to Dumbledore while the others left.

"So, Devin, I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts," Draco said, not liking Devin very much.

"Oh, I didn't come here. I went to a school over in America," he answered.

As they all reached the end of the hall, they split up to go to different floors.

"See you at the feast," Drea whispered to Theresa before leaving with Draco to the Charms room.

Theresa and Harry went up the the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"If Drea is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, what happened to Hagrid?" Theresa asked Harry.

"He is still here, he just isn't teaching," he answered, opening the door to their office," He is just assisting Drea."

Their office things were already there, so Theresa put a spell on the items so that they'd set themselves up. Harry and Theresa then went to their room. The room had two beds that were across the room from each other. Other than that, they were exactly like the old dorm rooms in Gryffindor Tower. After unpacking their things, the two went down to the Entrance Hall. They were pleasantly surprised to meet up with Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Theresa said.

"T'eresa! 'Arry!" Hagrid said, smiling broadly at them.

Hagrid gave them both one bone-crushing hug.

"Its great to see you," Harry said.

"Its great to see yer both doin' well," Hagrid said, as they all walked into the Great Hall," Been kinda borin' without you, 'Ermione, and Ron. You too, T'eresa."

"We've missed you, Hagrid," Theresa said," How has Hogwarts been since we left?"

"Good, except that since last year...things have been going bad," Hagrid said, sadly.

Harry and Theresa looked at each other.

"What...kind of things, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"People disappearing, enexplainable murders, chaos, like that around muggles. Some of the students lost their parents like that. Always people from the Ministry, too."

"I heard of those disappearances," Harry said," They said it was nothing to worry about. I mean the Ministry said so."

"Its denial!" Hagrid said, angrily," They don't want to believe that someone has taken over You-Know-Who's job."

"You mean, that all these things have to do with someone trying to take Voldemort's place?" Theresa asked.

Hagrid nodded, sullenly.

"That is Dumbledore's thoughs..."

Hagrid checked his pocket watch.

"Well, the kids'll be here soon. Talk ter yer both later."

Hagrid left the Great Hall.

Theresa turned to Harry with a worried expression.

"What do you think?"

Harry sighed.

"I don't know what to think..."

Soon, kids were filling the Great Hall and the Sorting Ceremony was started.


End file.
